hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamard William "Void" Borean Silver
"Void" is an easily angered, Foul mouthed, spinless, perverted, incredibly intelligent Cherub. Currently a calm, barely lucid, goofy violet blooded Troll. His Chum handle was at one time DoubleFate, Double Creation, DoubleVendetta, DoubleExtermination, and DoubleGenocide. He is now only doubleCataaclysm Death Void has died 3 times from unkwown causes in his past, 94 times by suicide, 3 times by murder, and 24 times by assisted suicide. He has stayed dead 3 times. Powers In Void's Cherub form the only power he had was being able to revert to a younger state when he is brutally injured or killed. The Yellow blood powers were shown to be gadgets he crafted to make him look more like a yellow blood. Now his abilities are water manipulation, extreemley high pain tolerance. Slimey skin, and legs + arms that can be used like jelly fish stingers.... along with an insane raging bloodlust. Yellow Blood As a Yellow blood named Tamard Pollux, so he would fit in. During this time he had done many regretable things such as but not limited to, wounding a grub, bringing an insane, grabby maniac into the Memo and being a neusance. He, at this time has made no new friends and had decided to quit Slime (hence the hankercheif in the hair.) He had been the Page of Space during this time period. Cherub During his time as a Cherub named Borean but called "Void" was very eventfull. He had REDACTED But eventually he was killed by Elizabeth Vantas in a bloody rage. He was then a ghost and had gone about his ressurection. This had created DoubleFate and DoubleCreation, losing all of his memores in which he was renamed to William Silver. These two were raised for a time but eventually died rather quickly. He had later asked Death for a Troll body in which he could blend in like the others. He was the Muse of Rage, Lord of Hope, Prince of Space, Witch of Time, Knight of Life, and Lord of Time during this period. Violet Blood Currently Void is a Violet Blooded Troll and the Lord of Rage but still is an (even more) easily angered, Foul mouthed, spinless, perverted, incredibly intelligent one. He currently is incredibly emotionally unstable and tends to go into fits of depression or rage. He has a single son, who is the clone of his DNA and Elizabeth Vantas'. He had named the Boy William Silver. Later he learned he had a daughter in which he named Bliss. This, unfortunatley was a misscalculation in which she was never his daughter but Doc Scratch's. This drew to his 1st suicide inside of his Troll body. His son, however also had his depression and killed himself as well. Void was able to make a deal to get his body back and was able to do so. Now he is more emotional, more foul mouthed, more perverted, and a little less spineless. He as also taken up trying to be nice to people, offering help and gifts. Of course that is a stressfull life so he has taken on Slime again.Through his entire life, nothing really surprises him anymore. But he always has his chance to over-react. He tries his b est to be like his luscus and just be kind, simple, and docile. Luscus A giant Jellyfish called Jeoffry, Pegasus, Maxwell, Arthur, or Sarah. It is extreemly docile unless it is told to do something or Void is in trouble. She has taught void many things and has been shown to be able to grow more menacing, when Void is enraged. Traits Loves the nature Can't talk to girls Loves to swim Likes making friends Hates meeting new people Tends to find the fun behind everything Sylladex Staff kind Knife Kind Spear Kind Dual-Sword Kind Toy kind Captchlogue deck: Chess (each Item calculates into a chess move, once the game is lost or won, the deck is ejected ) Quirks When High: the letter h after every vowel along with mass misspellings of words When Sober: The letter h after a,e,o and u Relationships Every relationship he has been in led to him being used, emotionally crushed, and beaten on. He does not want to say any more on the matter. Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Cherub